deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Deus Ex: The Fall unreleased content
Unreleased content for Deus Ex: The Fall 'can be found in game files included with the game. The unreleased content includes text and other media pertaining to an apparent continuation of the storyline of ''The Fall. The Fall was designated as the first episode in a longer narrative, but no further episodes were released. Many of the game files show the name "Deus Ex: Icarus Rising," which is believed to be an early title for Deus Ex: The Fall. Plot The plot is known primarily from unused story progression summaries and mission descriptions in the game files. The story continues from the ending of The Fall, in which Ben Saxon leaves Panama City for Canberra, Australia on board Alex Vega's VTOL to investigate Zaaphire Biotech. Ben has learned that that Dr. Isaac Tiven created an implant in his head known as the "Argus Implant." Ben heads to Zaaphire Biotech Headquarters in Canberra to confront him. As Ben moves deeper into Zaaphire, it becomes apparent that they were expecting him. Inside Zaaphire, the offices have been evacuated. Heading deeper into the facility, Ben passes Zaaphire's security check point before entering the labs, where he confronts Isaac Tiven. He learns about Zaaphire's plan to go public and the rapid unethical testing they have done with Riezene to move it to market more quickly. Isaac informs Ben that an old friend is waiting for him deeper in the labs. Ben finds his old squad mate, Sam Duarte, deep in Zaaphire Biotech. It seems Sam is being recruited by the Tyrants to take Ben's place. Sam thinks Ben betrayed him and is hellbent on revenge. Before they get too far into their conversation, Jaron Namir, Lawrence Barrett, and Yelena Fedorova appear, knocking Ben unconscious. Namir was sure to let Ben know that he could kill him if he wanted to. When Ben comes to his senses, he is aboard Alex's VTOL. They trace the Tyrants and head to New York City. New York City is described as home to the biggest, best, and brightest in the world. In New York City, Ben has access to New York's LIMB Clinic, the Helipad, Metridyne Bank, Subway, and the Crystal Hotel. After Alex lands on the helipad, Ben exits the VTOL and heads to the Crystal Hotel, where Anna Kelso is waiting. After receiving Anna's scrambled comm message, Ben tries to convince the receptionist to tell him Anna's room number. Once Ben finds Anna, she sends Ben to the LIMB clinic to get his Argus Implant removed. She is suspicious that they are being monitored in the hotel and suggests they leave. At the LIMB clinic, Ben is surprised to find Isaac Tiven, who has had a change of heart. He removes Ben's Argus Implant. Isaac says that the Tyrants manipulated Zaaphire Biotech's finances, which could contain evidence that might lead to what they're planning next. They decide to follow the money and look to access Zaaphire's financial records. Anna knows the hacker Widow who could get the job done and who resides on an old carrier at Pier 19. Pier 19 is home to all kinds of riff raff and undesirables. Docked at this pier is a carrier, the USS Intrepid, that was once a proud military vessel, but has since been taken over by a group of hackers headed by Widow. Ben asks for help accessing Zaaphire's records at the Metridyne Bank in return for the financial benefit Widow can receive if they are successful. Before they can start, Ben must physically infiltrate the bank to plant an uplink. After getting the uplink from Widow, Ben infiltrates Metridyne to plant it. Deep within Metridyne, Ben plants the uplink and escapes back to the Carrier where Widow is waiting to hack Zaaphire's financial records. After successfully placing the uplink, Ben returns and Widow begins her hack. By hacking Metridyne's central server, she recovers evidence of VersaLife's involvement in setting up Zaaphire Biotech. It is not long before they are traced and a Belltower strike team attacks the carrier. Ben sees through Anna's eye augmentations that she is kidnapped by Sam Duarte. Ben is forced to escape. The New York subway has become a dangerous place lately, overrun with Anarchists. After Anna is kidnapped, Namir contacts Ben and tells him to watch the news. Ben sees that the UGSE (United Global Stock Exchange) is under siege and heads there to save Anna. Ben infiltrates the UGSE to find Anna. He makes his way to the roof, where he finds Anna and confronts Sam for the final showdown. References in subsequent media The plot of the unreleased content is referenced in the novella Deus Ex: Hard Line, which mentions that "Vega became caught up in Saxon’s crusade against the conspirators, a path that took them to Australia and then back to the USA, to New York." In Hard Line, it is also mentioned that Saxon introduces Vega to Janus shortly after the events in New York. In Deus Ex: Mankind Divided, Alex Vega recounts to Adam Jensen that VersaLife was involved with the events that she stumbled upon while she was in Panama.Dialogue with Alex Vega during M9: Checking Out the Men in Charge. Vega's dialogue appears to confirm that Ben Saxon discovered VersaLife's involvement in Zaaphire Biotech. VersaLife's involvement in Zaaphire Biotech is also referenced in the loading screen for Alex Vega in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. The loading screen text states: "In 2027, Vega stumbled upon a plot involving her employers and a deadly drug made by VersaLife. She had to leave Panama in a hurry." Locations The following locations are mentioned in game files.In a mission objective XML file stored within the game file "sharedassets0.assets" (Steam version). Also posted on Reddit. All mission names and mission objectives are originally listed in all-caps in the file, but have been reformatted for better readability. * Zaaphire Rooftop * Zaaphire Helipad * Zaaphire Executive Level * Zaaphire Security Checkpoint * Zaaphire Tech Labs * Zaaphire R&D * the Helipad * New York Streets * New York Limb Clinic * Metridyne Bank Lobby * Metridyne Bank Server * the Subway * the Sewers * Pier 19 * the Carrier * the Trading Floor * the Rooftop Story progression summaries The following are transcripts of the story progression summaries found in the data files of The Fall.The mainData file located at: Steam version: Steam\SteamApps\common\Deus Ex The Fall\DeusEx_steam_Data\mainData iOS version: Deus Ex. The Fall 1.36.0.ipa\Payload\dxm.app\Data\mainData Each of the summaries are associated with a mission or area, generally with a corresponding loading screen image. Note: The text extracted from the game files includes numerous spelling errors, such as the misspelling of "Zaaphire" as "Zaphire." Obvious spelling errors have been corrected in the following transcript, with corrected words shown in brackets. Australia * 'Rooftop ' ** After learning that Isaac Tiven created the Argus Implant in his head, Ben heads to Zaaphire Biotech in Australia to confront him. * '''Helipad ** As Ben moves deeper into Zaaphire, it is becoming apparent that they were expecting him. * Executive ** Inside Zaaphire, the offices have been evacuated. Instead of TPS Reports, Ben finds combat rifles. * Security ** Heading deeper into the facility, Ben must get past Zaaphire's security check point before entering the Labs, where Isaac Tiven most likely would be. * Lab ** Inside the lab Ben confronts Isaac Tiven. He learns Zaaphire's plan to go public and the rapid unethical testing they have done with Reizol to move it to market more quickly. Isaac informs Ben that an old friend is waiting for him deeper in the lab. * Confrontation ** Ben finds his old squad mate, Sam Duarte, deep in Zaaphire Biotech. It seems Sam is being recruited by the Tyrants to take Ben's place. Sam thinks Ben betrayed him and is hellbent on revenge. Before they get too far into their conversation, Namir, Barret, and Federova appear, knocking Ben unconscious. Namir is sure to let Ben know that he could kill him if he wanted to. When Ben comes to, '' he is aboard Alex's chopper. They traced the Tyrants and are headed to New York.'' New York * New York Hub ** The big apple is home to the biggest, best, and brightest in the world. Here Ben has access to New York's Limb Clinic, the Helipad, Metrdyne Bank, Subway, and the Crystal Hotel. * Hotel Lobby ** After receiving Anna's scrambled comm message, Ben tries to convince the receptionist to tell him Anna's room number. * Hotel Rooms ** Once Ben finds Anna, she sends Ben to Limb to get his Argus Implant removed. She is suspicious that they are being monitored in the hotel and suggests they leave. * Limb Clinic ** Once at Limb, Ben is surprised to find Isaac Tiven who has had a change of heart. He removes Ben's Argus Implant. They decide to follow the money and need access to Zaaphire's financial records. Anna knows a hacker who could get the job done residing on the old Carrier. * Pier ** The Pier is home to all kinds of riff raff and undesireables. Docked at this pier is a Carrier that has been overrun by hackers. Ben seeks their help in tracking down the financial records for Zaaphire. * Carrier ' ** ''Once a proud military vessel, the Carrier has been taken over by a group of Hackers headed by Widow. Ben asks for help accessing Zaaphire's records at the Metridyne Bank in return for the financial benefit Widow can receive if they are successful. Before they can start, Ben must physically infiltrate the bank to plant an uplink. * '''Metridyne Bank ** After getting the uplink from Widow, Ben infiltrates Metridyne to plant it. * Bank Server ** Deep within Metridyne, Ben plants the uplink and escapes back to the Carrier where Widow is waiting to hack Zaaphire's financial records. * Carrier (cont'd) '''(Note: The following summary and the above-listed part for "Carrier" are actually a single, continuous entry in the data files). ** ''After successfully placing the uplink, Ben returns and Widow begins her hack. It isn't long before they are traced and Belltower attacks the carrier! Ben sees through Anna's eye augmentations that she is kidnapped by Sam. '' * '''Subway ** The subway has become a dangerous place lately, overrun with Anarchists. Here Ben can access the Pier, New York Streets, and the UGSE. After Anna is kidnapped, Namir contacts Ben here and tells him to watch the news. Here he sees that the UGSE is under siege and heads there to save Anna. * Stock Exchange ** Ben infiltrates the UGSE to find Anna. He needs to make his way to the roof. * Final Battle ** Ben finds Anna and Sam on the roof of the UGSE for the final showdown. New York missions Descriptions of missions in New York and their objectives can be found in game files.In a mission objective XML file stored within the game file "sharedassets0.assets" (Steam version). Also posted on Reddit. All mission names and mission objectives are originally listed in all-caps in the file, but have been reformatted for better readability. Find Anna Kelso * Go to the Thalassian Hotel ** I recieved a message from Anna. She's in New York, staying at a hotel. She didn't give me any more information than that. * Find Anna's room number ** Anna is staying at the Hotel Nautica. But I don't know what room she's in. Maybe I can find some information in the lobby. * Talk to Anna ** I have access to Anna's room. She's waiting for me upstairs. Argus Implant * Visit NY LIMB ' ** ''Anna tracked down a doctor who can remove the Argus Implant from my head. He's preparing a room for my surgery at the NY LIMB Clinic. Uncover the truth * '''Get aboard the carrier ** Isaac says the Tyrants manipulated Zaphire Biotech's finances. If we can find evidence it might lead to what they're planning next. Anna suggests I contact the hacker Widow on the carrier at Pier 19. * Talk to Widow ** I'm looking for the hacker Widow aboard the old carrier. I need to convince her to help me hack the Metridyne Bank, and uncover Zaphire Biotech's financial records. * Infiltrate Metridyne Bank ** Widow agreed to hack Metridyne's central server and recover Zaphire Biotech's financial records. But I have to plant an uplink inside the bank before she can launch the cyber attack." * Return to Widow ** The uplink is in place. I asked Widow to hold off on the cyber attack until I return. Escape the carrier * Escape the carrier ** After hacking the Metridyne bank server and recovering evidence of VersaLife's involvement in setting up Zaphire Biotech, Anna was captured by Sam Duarte and a Belltower strike team attacked the carrier. I have to escape. Rescue Anna * Rescue Anna ** Sam has taken Anna and he's holding her at the United Global Stock Exchang''e. Gameplay elements Enemies Data in game files indicate new enemy types "Anarchist" and "Boss." The "Boss" enemy type, which presumably is used to represent Sam Duarte, is listed as having 5000 health, significantly more than that of Belltower Ogres, who are listed as having 550 health.Data in the "Gameplay_v2" XML file. Weapons Data in game files also include descriptions of the following weapons associated with Australia or New York City.Data in "resources.assets" (Steam version) * '''Dingo 10mm Semi-Auto' ** The "Dingo" 10mm pistol is the sidearm of choice for the Australian special forces for its reliability and durability. Sandstorm in color, it has an average ammunition capacity and standard reloading time, and does an average amount of damage, though headshots on enemies not wearing helmets are always fatal. ** Manufacturer: Steiner-Bisley GmbH * F-88 Sabre Rifle ** The Sabre has proven itself to be a rugged, reliable long arm for the Australian special forces, serving them well in Somalia, Iraq, Afghanistan and East Timor. The weapon is fully automatic with an air-cooled, gas-operated, magazine-feed with extended clip and a sandstorm color. ** Manufacturer: Steiner-Bisley GmbH * NYPD 10mm Service Pistol ** Known for its reliability and durability, the 10mm Service Pistol is the sidearm of choice for the NYPD. Black in color, it has an expanded ammunition clip capacity not seen in other standard 10mm pistols, average reloading time, and average damage capabilities. ** Manufacturer: Steiner-Bisley GmbH * NYPD 87-11P Riot Shotgun ** The 87-11S has been used by NYPD riot control and SWAT officers to pacify New York City criminals for the better part of a decade. This shotgun is a powerful close range weapon that can deal massive damage. The weapon comes standard with an Automatic Dual Burst System, making it popular with criminal groups as well as law enforcement agencies. ** Manufacturer: Military Arms of Ostrava Gallery Australia VS Menu.png|Menu screen Zaphire.png|Zaaphire facility VerticalSlice.png|Alternate image of facility, named "Vertical Slice" VS_Rooftop.png|Rooftop VS_Helipad.png|Helipad VS_Exec.png|Executive VS_Security.png|Security VS_Lab.png|Lab VS_Ending.png|Confrontation New York City NewYork_Hub.png|New York City - city hub NewYork_Hotel_Lobby.png|Hotel Lobby NewYork_Hotel_Floors.png|Hotel Floors NewYork_LimbClinic.png|Limb Clinic NewYork_Pier.png|Pier NewYork_Carrier.png|Carrier NewYork_BankEntry.png|Bank - Entry NewYork_BankServer.png|Bank - Server NewYork_BankVault.png|Bank Vault NewYork_Sewers.png|Sewers NewYork_Subway.png|Subway NewYork_UGSE.png|USGE NewYork_UGSERoof.png|USGE roof D skybox buildings ny.png|New York City skybox image Dxtf unused icons.png|Icons for New York City locations Ny skyline-sharedassets3.assets-78.png|Skyline image for New York City Weapons CombatRifle Australia.png|Australian version of the combat rifle Pistol Australia.png|Australian version of the pistol Pistol NYPD-resources.assets-276.png|NYPD version of the pistol Shotgun NYPD-resources.assets-260.png|NYPD version of the shotgun References Category:Deus Ex: The Fall